


How Hinata and Kageyama Went From "Cuddle Buddies" to "Send Nudes?"

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, beside the other tag, i was gonna put babies but then i realized how bad it would look, um, underage i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of the past between little Shouyou and Tobio, and how their relationship evolved to something you'd never expect between the two 15 year-olds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Hinata and Kageyama Went From "Cuddle Buddies" to "Send Nudes?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I don't know if this is going to be a huge thing, but I really just want to express my kink for KageHina sexting. Enjoy if you want.
> 
> TW// mentions of the word moist bc i know y'all get offended by the word moist stfu it turns me on just like yer mum

When the first nude was sent, it was from Hinata Shouyou. You'd think that Tobio-being the seme- would be the first to exchange such explicit photos. However, that wasn't the case. It was the small orange-haired boy who took the road to such an intimate (and somewhat strange) relationship.

It wasn't supposed to be that kind of relationship, but it just kind of happened. Hinata had watched many videos and read many articles on relationships and how they work smoothly, as it was his first relationship. Yes, Hinata was 15 and a relationship was something you were supposed to be in since elementary or your "bros" would make fun of you, but that's not important. Kageyama was his first lover and he didn't want to mess it up.

He was now at top arousal and nothing would stop the boy from sending a nude. He had read that sex was essential to keep a relationship going smooth, so he figured that he should send nudes (considering they haven't went as far as to have sex yet). He figured he'd spice it up a bit.

He snapped five pictures and quickly sent them to his... friend? They hadn't put a label on it just yet, they usually just casually cuddled or snuck off before practice to make out.

Neither of them had seen much of the other's body before then. (Besides the time Hinata decided to surprise visit Kags while he was showering and he walked out butt-naked. Good moments indeed.)

When he sent the picture, he expected the response to be much more sexual, as Hinata himself was aroused by his own picture. Instead, Kageyama seemed more angry with it.

He received an incoming video call from Kageyama. Nervously, he picked up.

"What the fuck is this?" Kageyama said over the phone with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"I think they call it a nude."

"Yeah but it's three in the morning, Hinata. Get the hell in the bed."

"I can't..." Hinata shyly replied.

"And why not?" Kageyama replied, obviously annoyed at this point. As much as he sounded annoyed, his face showed lust. He definitely couldn't hide the fact that he was aroused.

"Did you not see the pictures I sent you?"

The video call ended.

He recieved a text from Kageyama.

'If i send you a nude will you stop bothering me tonight? We've got volleyball in the morning, you'll be dead when we have class.'

'Yes please.' Hinata replied. He was now very guilty of receiving a nude from the boy, but his peen said otherwise.

"Incoming call from Kageyamaaaaa"

Hinata answered once again.

Kageyama kept explaining how he didn't want Hinata to take screenshots or save the pictures, he just wanted Hinata to sleep.

"Woah," Said Hinata, "Yours is sticking up too! Was it because of me?"

Kageyama then sighed, "Yes dumb ass. I'll take care of it, just enjoy yourself."

"Enjoy myself? What does that mean?" Hinata asked. He had touched himself before and experimented with other things, but he never finished. He always got scared when he about reached his limits. He would be in so much ecstasy and euphoria that he'd let go and wonder what he was doing.

"Go ahead, masturbate. What do you mean what do I mean? That's how I get off, at least." Kageyama said, the computer panning down to his lower regions once again.

"When do I know when to stop?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama then understood what he meant. He told him to follow his steps as he started stroking himself. He never knew the smaller boy's pants and groans would be such a turn on, and he couldn't wait to have sex in real life. He'd told his mom to stop and get him some lube and condoms the other day, just because he couldn't wait. He thought Hinata would be one of those quiet-sex ones, the ones who don't really show any real emotion, but just take it.

This wasn't the case. He'd never knew this was one of his first times masturbating to something-or someone, he should say-real.

"K-ageyama-" Hinata moaned, his breath hitching. "I-c An'T finish-"

Kageyama just continued doing what he had been doing for the previous ten minutes. He was surprised at how long this was lasting considering Hinata was so hot. Kageyama now felt like he was in a sauna, it was so hot and he was so moist.

When they both finished, it was amazing. Hinata was first, and he clearly didn't know the outcome as he dirtied up his computer screen. Hinata's climax was what sent Kageyama over the edge. In the end, it was great, everyone was happy. Except for Kags. He was one of the people who have regret masturbation. His face was red and tears in his eyes. He really needed to sleep, but now all he wanted to do was cuddle Hinata.

"See you tomorrow." Kageyama told Hinata.

"Love you." Hinata smiled.

Kageyama knew at this point that Hinata wasn't just a cuddle buddy, but also a partner. He's always used him for cuddles when he felt sad or if he was just flat out lonely. Now the boy was much more intimate with him, he felt he needed to protect him and care for him, and love him, and never let go.

Hinata Shouyou was perfect. Nothing less.


End file.
